


Permanency

by Ylevihs



Series: My Name's Not Matt [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Hux, Consensual, Facial, Floor Sex, M/M, Play Wrestling, gross fluffy shit, top kylo, various states of undress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gives up fighting it and lets himself be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanency

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know any more. I'm drowning in the bilge water of this trash ship.

Hux was in a good mood. The First Order was getting its feet back under it. They had weapon suppliers. They were beginning to draw in funding. Bright minds and competent hands were beginning to contribute in meaningful ways. The respect he had lost with the destruction of Starkiller was beginning to eek back. They were following _his_ orders and his orders were successfully restabilizing the Order. It was exhilarating. 

Hux wondered if it was obvious that he felt like he was glowing as he walked the halls. The click of his boots on freshly polished floors set a pleasant beat to his thoughts. He may not have been smiling with his face but on the inside, as he caught sight of a group of troopers moving in perfect unison, he was beaming. The rapping of his knuckles on Kylo’s door even sounded chipper. 

Hux realized what he was doing and reeled it in. It was difficult—he felt like a school child who had been given a gold star. And just like a boy with a gold star on his chest he was seeking out his day-dream crush to make out behind the proverbial bleachers. Hux applied full brakes to that thought process. Dammit. What was he even? Dammit. The door slid open. 

It was the first time Hux saw within Kylo Ren’s chamber and he was surprised by how familiar it felt. The furniture was configured differently, there were some slight adjustments for personal taste, including the burnt out shell of a helmet which Hux wisely decided not to linger on in the off chance Kylo was in his head. Bare walls. No shelves or drawers or designs. It was spartan and unadorned with anything that may convey a visual hint of the personality who claimed it. This was a room to be slept in. It reminded Hux of his own quarters. It seemed that neither of them were men of excess. 

Hux’s mind slipped into thoughts of the pale man sitting silently on the edge of his bed, without any light to illuminate him. He is in a blank room with a blank expression. His hands gripping his knees so tight as to turn his knuckles white. His mind overwhelmed with the cloying fear of failure and its consequences. Heart filled with impotent fury against the world and himself and those who stood in his way. He couldn’t see the face clearly—the shape began as Kylo’s and was shifting slowly to resemble Hux’s own. Hux shook the thought from his head. It was distressing to think of Kylo so closely to himself. They were nothing alike.

It was growing harder for Hux to lie to himself. 

Kylo stood before him in the doorway, blocking his entrance. Hux had never presumed to call upon Kylo the way the Knight deemed fit to call on him. Knocks in the middle of the sleep cycle or heavy stares on him in the hallways tinged with something besides a challenge. There was no protocol for him to reference besides their first encounter wherein he had simply demanded Matt show up to his office.

Like steam being released from a sealed vent, it took a moment before Hux felt every fiber of his being switching over from a light haze of happiness to dread. 

“Not now,” Kylo was shaking, his already pale face devoid of any color. His face and neck were covered in sweat and he looked like he hadn’t slept in years. He looked deathly weak. Those dark eyes of his seemed a tinge out of focus, like he couldn’t help gazing beyond where he meant to look. His training with Snoke was growing more and more severe. The cracks in Kylo’s mind seemed to be widening and Hux felt something spike in him at the notion that Kylo might be collapsing from the inside out. Snoke was breaking him, shattering the Knight in a way that Hux doubted would be able to be repaired. 

I shouldn’t care, he thought. I should be happy about this. 

The threat wrapping around him was the low growl of a wounded predator in a corner. Hux nodded sharply, just once, turned on the ball of his foot and strode down the hallway. Kylo’s door slid shut with a hiss. The miasma of hurt and exhaustion and fury and self-hatred followed Hux until he was almost in another sector. He could taste it in the back of his throat for the rest of the day. 

 

Hux heard the knock on his door and was on his feet much faster than he would care to admit. Kylo had spent the past week stalking the corridors and in general terrifying everyone who dared cross his path and Hux had felt worry rise in him in a way he couldn’t suppress. He’d managed to channel it into his work and had successfully reduced the number of safety incidents by half by installing hand railings on many of the walkways. But it had still been there. 

Kylo glided in easily. He took steady, measured steps and dropped with a strange grace backwards onto Hux’s bed. He lay there for a moment, back flat, legs hanging over the edge before sighing heavily. Well. This was new. He brought his hands up and removed his helmet, letting it drop casually to the floor beside Hux’s bed. One hand remained to run through his hair. 

“Kylo?” Hux could feel the concern threatening to play into his voice and suppressed it. He hoped. If Kylo had heard it, he hadn’t shown it in his face.

“My Knights,” Kylo began, “Are making progress,” the pride in Kylo’s voice was coating the room. He was smiling faintly, gazing up on the ceiling. He was handsome. Hux stopped looking at his face as soon as that thought surfaced. “I’m given to understand you’ve been enjoying similar successes, Hux,” his voice was smooth. Ah, that was right.  
Hux’s mind was playing catch-up, and on this rare occasion his mouth was competent enough to step in.

“We’ve found a reliable supplier for weapons and armaments,” he strode over and slowly lowered himself to sit on the bed next to Kylo’s knees. For a brief moment he wanted to place a hand on Kylo. And then he did so. He rested his hand on the full of Kylo’s thigh, who let it lay there unflinchingly. “And negotiations for labor are going well. Very well,” Without consulting his mind first Hux began rubbing his thumb in small circles through the thick layers of Kylo’s clothing. Which weren’t really all that thick. In fact, now that Hux really looked at him, Kylo was not wearing his cowl and was wearing a thinner tunic than usual. The realization sent a shiver of pride through Hux; Kylo had never had much pretense to begin with but now that he was preemptively removing clothing Hux had to fight back a grin at the thought. The muscle under his palm was firm and, Kylo stretched his legs to get more comfortable, Hux felt the easy strength in it. 

He let his hand drift upwards and began palming at the other man through the crotch of his pants. Kylo shifted his hips into the contact. Keeping an eye on his face Hux slid his hand up further and then down into Kylo’s pants to fondle him directly. Kylo met his gaze, dark eyes full of lust, tongue poking out to slide over his lips. Hux felt a hand appear on the small of his back, urging him to shift closer. He obliged, pressing down harder and rotating his wrist slowly. Kylo made a noise deep in his chest and shot upright. Hux barely had time to retrieve his hand before the Knight was on him. 

Kylo pinned him to the bed by his shoulders with a fierce strength. Hux made to struggle briefly but saw the flash of smug victory in Kylo’s eyes—challenging him to fight back and lose and prove…Prove what? Hux wasn’t sure. But part of Hux’s very soul could not stand to back down from the challenge presented to him. No. Control yourself man. Refuse to take part in this and Kylo will get bored and.

The general ignored his own protests and pressed his shoulders deeper into the bed, which Kylo had clearly not been expecting, giving him just one second wherein he could roll his hips and bring a leg to hook over and he flipped Kylo on to his back. 

Kylo blinked up at him and Hux enjoyed a brief flush at the expression. Then a horribly dark and terribly handsome look spread over Kylo’s face. Brows lowering, acidic grin overtaking his face, he stared up at Hux through thick, dark lashes. His eyes were manic. Shit, even with the jagged scar twisting his expression, he was dangerously attractive.  
Hux was straddling his hips, legs wrapping around Kylo so that his ankles fit snugly under his knees. Unless Kylo decided to use the force his lower body wasn’t going anywhere. His upper half, however. The Knight was much stronger than he was, Hux knew, so pure grappling wouldn’t win him anything. As if on cue Kylo forced Hux back, hips shifting to keep Hux off balance, lower arm coming up in a bar against Hux’s throat. They moved, grinding against one another, not-quite-fighting. The play wrestling lost some of the vigor as they rocked their hips against one another and ah. That was nice. 

The press was beginning to grow firmer against his windpipe. Hux dropped to an elbow at Kylo’s side, escaping the other man’s arm. It opened him to Kylo wrapping that arm around the back of Hux’s neck, twisting him so that his side was fully exposed. His free arm on that side tried to force Kylo away but it was like pushing against a wall. The twist became more extreme and Hux was faced with a decision: either unwrap his legs and be thrown to the floor beside the bed or risk pulling a muscle in his side. He chose the lesser evil. 

He went to untangle one leg from Kylo’s. As he did Kylo used the new found freedom of movement to completely unbalance the general. Hux made a full rotation as he pulled Kylo down with him, both men falling gracelessly onto the floor with a dull, heavy thud. The brunt of the blow was taken on the side by both of them, Hux letting out a sharp ‘gah’ as his hip and shoulder connected. They rolled, Kylo coming out on top despite Hux putting up a fair amount of resistance. Kylo made no noise, still focused, and somehow managed to grab both of Hux’s wrists and pin them firmly above his head. Hux brought a knee up into Kylo’s side but found it caught by the Knight’s other hand. The position put a great deal of Kylo’s weight onto Hux’s pinned hip and he couldn’t wriggle it free. 

Hux’s simulation training began to shout at him that if he brought his head up, he could catch Kylo on the chin, possibly splitting the other man’s lip. That, although it would hurt, he could bring his caught hip closer in to Kylo’s side and if he could do that, he could latch his ankle around Kylo’s inner calf, possibly throwing him off balance. Hux did neither. Kylo was staring down at him and the air in the room was pressing on Hux’s body. It was hard to breathe. 

Hux struggled. Failed. The pressure was mounting and Kylo had brought his face closer, the weight on Hux’s hip increasing with the movement. Hux gasped, beginning to feel slightly delirious. In a bizarre way he didn’t want it to stop. It was the delirium that came with adrenaline and tension, not dissimilar to vague high he got after giving a speech. Then it was gone. The pressure, the weight, the delirium and Hux felt open and exposed and gulped a breath of air. He panted once, twice and then realized Kylo was shaking slightly. Rhythmically. As the tremors spread from Kylo into Hux’s body it occurred to him that Kylo was trying to suppress laughter. 

“Something funny?” Hux spat. That son of a…Kylo shook his head. 

“I realize,” he let out a small bark of laughter, “that it is your habit to sneer like…aha…an ass…but…but…ah…your face,” Hux jerked to raise a hand against Kylo only to remember that his wrists were pinned. He succeeded only in lifting his elbows awkwardly and sending a slight jolt of pain through his shoulder blades. Foiled in that attempt, Hux’s mind began sifting through what he could be talking about. Was there something on his face? He couldn’t feel anything. His hair was certainly in ruin; he could feel it breaking loose from its tight slick. Perhaps he had hit something? His mind came up with nothing and immediately began filing through what Kylo could’ve seen _inside_ his mind.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked sharply, eyes narrowing. 

Kylo’s laughter was diminishing into snickering. “Nothing,” he said dismissively. 

“Like hell,” Hux shot back. His delirium was gone, replaced with easy, hazy anger. It slipped over him like a familiar and well-worn coat, warm and comfortable. 

“You’re grinning,” he was? No. Absolutely not. Hux had to physically force his cheeks to fall. Grinning like a love-sick teenager. Kylo’s expression, twisted with the effort of swallowing chuckles, told him he’d been smiling the entire time. Before Hux could think of a way to save face Kylo’s mouth was pressing against his, hard and insistent. There was a great deal Kylo was putting into that kiss which Hux’s mind did not care to elaborate on but which sent something in his chest to tighten. His hands were released and Hux buried them deep into Kylo’s hair. It occurred to Hux that engaging in a physical confrontation, however low the stakes, with Kylo Ren should have made him uncomfortable. The press against his windpipe, the feeling of the force pinning him to the ground. At the Knight’s mercy. 

Hux should have felt indignant and on edge and yes, even afraid. Kylo was writhing and rutting against him in earnest, now. Hux had felt none of those things—he’d been grinning and feeling slightly giddy. This was…this was…whatever it was, Hux didn’t want to dwell on it. Kylo ended the kiss and was looking down at him. 

To fill the empty space in his mouth a question was rising up and filling the corners of Hux’s mind and it was pressing in against Hux’s tongue. How to ask it? “About last week,” he began and was cut off by Kylo making a noise in the back of his throat. 

Hux watched as Kylo’s hand drifted to the old bowcaster wound and grimaced.

“One of my Knights caught me while we were sparring earlier that day; you’ll understand that I wasn’t exactly in the mood,” his eyes darkened. “And, of course, I then had to rectify the situation,” Kylo’s hand turned to a fist. Hux caught the tone and realized that the Knights of Ren had a constantly fluctuating number of members. He did not dwell on that thought. 

“Oh,” he was fine, then. Good. Hux felt a weight lift off his shoulders. His mind didn’t quite catch up quickly enough to stop himself from flooding with relief. Kylo was alright—for the time being at least. Hux knew that Supreme Leader Snoke was destroying the other man from the inside out; he had been for decades. And really, nothing to do with Kylo Ren could be categorized as ‘alright’ or even ‘sane and functional’. The best adjective Hux could imagine for the other man was ‘broken’. But he wasn’t shattered yet. The cracks hadn’t spread beyond repair. He hadn’t lost Kylo yet. Yet. A slight pressure left his mind. 

Oh.

Oh _shit_. 

Above him Kylo was clearing his throat. 

“I could help you, General,” Hux’s face tightened. “To focus on how you…project your emotions….your worries,” Hux mind, as a full collective unit, began shrieking. “I realize you’re not force-sensitive, yet such things can be learned,” Kylo was speaking very slowly and it beginning to dawn on Hux that the tone of his voice was bordering on pity.  
“Pray tell, then, why have you failed to master it?” Hux shot back. Kylo’s eyes changed and it was no longer pity that played in them. _He knew._ Hux felt naked; exposed. Panicked. A blinding spotlight had been turned to the darkest point of his mind’s stage and he was stuck gaping in the glare like a child. “I should start keeping track of how often I see you breaking down like a child,” bold words, he knew, from a man who currently felt very small and weak and alone. There was a flush of anger from Kylo: resentment, indignation, offense. It passed. 

“It’s…,” Kylo trailed quietly. “You’re flattering,” 

“If I wanted your opinion on the matter,” Hux had made a smooth, millisecond transition from humiliation to incandescent fury. “I would have invited you to share it,” he did not shout. He felt white hot and sharp, brain drenched in adrenaline. Kylo knew. 

Kylo did not respond in kind, which sent Hux into a tailspin of irate frustration. He glared at the man hovering over him to find that Kylo was staring staunchly at him, his face carefully blank. Without realizing he was doing so, the General covered his face with a hand. Hux felt numb. He was lost. He was so sick with himself that if he hadn’t already been on the ground he may have collapsed. Hux’s mind stopped. It gave no warning or fanfare or explanation. The reality that he had failed in his endeavor with Kylo-fucking-Ren and that KYLO KNEW was too much for his system. Hux stared at a place on the ceiling from between his fingers and was done. 

Silence filled the room, heavy and oppressive. Hux had no idea how long it stretched on for. His mind had skipped out on its share of the rent and the electric bill and was considering faking its death. 

There was a hand on his hand. He closed his eyes firmly. 

It wasn’t love. Hux couldn’t claim he’d ever been in love, but he was confident that this wasn’t it. It was a branch close to the trunk of that family tree, though. 

The hand on his hand began to rub against it softly. A painfully tender sensation. It made his heart creak. 

“Hux?” No. Kylo was leaning in closer to him. “General?” No. Go away. No one’s home. We don’t want any of what you’re selling. 

Kylo’s hair brushed his forehead and his cheeks and his ears and Hux’s hand was the only thing separating their faces. There were lips pressing onto his knuckles. “Hux,” his voice was tender and soft. Pressure increased on his chest and Hux realized dimly that Kylo was almost fully laying on top of him supported on one side by a forearm on the floor. “I…,” he began and then left the sound hanging in the world. He sighed heavily, the air flowing over Hux’s hand and the few exposed places on his face. Kylo cleared his throat. “Look at me,” it was half a demand, half a request. 

With his mind on (hopefully) temporary furlough Hux found himself obedient to the order. Kylo’s hand replaced his, rested on Hux’s cheek, thumb just below the curve of his cheekbone. 

“Fuck off,” he growled, but there was no heart to put into it. He was ruined. He met Kylo’s eyes, deep and dark and glinting in the light, and his breath caught in his throat. Hux was used to anger—and all its enumerated variants—but the thick blanket coating him took no notes from rage. 

Hux’s brain slipped its rent check under the landlord’s door and quietly resumed its residency in Hux’s skull. Kylo’s eyes and, by extension, his presence were feeding emotion into Hux. It felt raw and not quite overwhelming. Their feelings did not mirror each other perfectly, but they were damn close. Hux felt as if his throat were swelling closed and he couldn’t tell if that was his own body’s reaction or if he was catching notes of Kylo. He decided it was Kylo’s when the other man cleared his throat again.

“It’s…,Hux,” Kylo’s thumb was gently stroking his cheek. “I,” Hux’s newly resettled mind shook itself and issued the decree that Kylo could not be allowed to finish that sentence unless Hux wanted to turn into a mess on the floor. He kissed the other man urgently and realized his mistake immediately. This was not a kiss between two people who had no other options, or who were casual fuck buddies. It was a lover’s kiss. Sweet and soft and slow. 

Hux felt like he was sinking into a warm shallow pool where nothing could possibly be wrong and everything was safe and simple. His mind was screaming at him but it was silenced by a rush of endorphins that was making his limbs feel numb and his chest burn. They parted and Hux sucked in a breath of air and as he did so Kylo smiled smugly and it made his eyes wrinkle and Hux’s head feel light. “You want me,” 

Kylo’s mouth was over Hux’s before the General could process what had happened. 

Hux was not in a good mood when the kiss ended. Unfortunately he couldn’t articulate just how furious he was because Kylo’s mouth was moving around his face, chanting the words like a prayer after each kiss. Hux was assaulted by Kylo’s emotions and his hands and his mouth. 

An unoffended part of his mind piped up enough to be heard. He’d never felt Kylo’s happiness before. Warmth bloomed in his stomach. Kylo’s mouth met his again. “You want me,” it was better than what he could have said, it helpfully pointed out. Which allowed the rest of Hux’s mind to focus on Kylo’s erection pressing into his thigh. 

“Don’t get used to it,” Hux managed to force out but Kylo was still beaming above him. “Jackass,” Kylo rolled his hips smugly. 

“Good news, General,” Kylo’s fingers were spreading under Hux’s shirt, pulling it slowly upwards. “The sentiment is mutual,” 

Something has got to go wrong. Hux knew and the marrow of his bones began to burn. This could not last and with both of them knowing what they knew now, there was no way it could end well. If everything went as Kylo wanted he would complete his training with Supreme Leader and there would be no room in that reality for anything positive with Hux. If—when, his mind corrected-- _when_ Hux became Emporer he would have no time, no flexibility of position or reputation to be cavorting with the unstable “hero” of the first order. He could barely justify the risk to his reputation NOW. 

Hux realized his shirt was open. He had to start saving these jaunts down paranoia boulevard for when Kylo wasn’t actively making love to him. Oh. Hux’s mind smacked itself. Fucking. They were fucking, it insisted desperately, clinging to last few vestiges of Hux’s propriety. Kylo’s hand was drifting over his ribs and his tongue was writing ‘Kylo’ along his jugular and no, no they really weren’t. Hux rewrapped a leg around Kylo’s and after a moment of rubbing their calves together he hooked his ankle around the other’s. He pressed hard into Kylo’s achilles tendon and flipped them so that he was back on top. 

Kylo blinked up at him, but made no move to stop the General from discarding his shirt and dropping it onto the floor next to them. Hux untwined his leg and brought his knees onto either side of Kylo’s abdomen. Even through the fabric of their pants Hux could feel Kylo’s bulge pressing up against his own need. Hands came to rest on the crest of his thighs, thumbs pressing dangerously close to the sensitive tendons that ran the inner length and the play wrestling was officially over. Hux rutted hard against Kylo and the grip tightened. 

“Undress yourself,” Hux ordered. Kylo frowned and instead began tugging at Hux’s pants. Hux froze and met the challenge in Kylo’s eyes. “Take off your clothing,” 

“Kiss my ass,” 

“That can be arranged if you actually want me to,” Hux spat back and Kylo’s expression was entirely worth it.

“ _What._ ” 

Hux sneered in his victory and began twisting his fingers into Kylo’s thin tunic. “OFF.” Kylo seemed a bit more enthusiastic to follow orders now. After some weight shifting the tunic had made it up around Kylo’s chest and was bunching thickly under his arm pits. Hux’s fingertips danced over Kylo’s skin, drawing soft noises from the man under him when he traced patterns around his nipples. Kylo’s hands left Hux’s legs to pull the tunic over his head. Before he could remove it completely Hux leaned over and caught the covered arms over Kylo’s head. The black cloth had been raised enough to reveal the Knight’s neck and Hux licked a line up the exposed windpipe. Kylo allowed his arms to be held, Hux knew he could break the hold in an instant and was silently glad that he chose not to. 

Hux adjusted his grip to mirror Kylo’s earlier one-handed hold. He hooked a thumb into the cloth and lifted it further until Kylo’s mouth was uncovered. The brief idea of Kylo being left sightless for the duration sent a thrill through Hux but he swallowed it down. Their current position painted a pretty picture in Hux’s mind: both of them on the floor, him straddling a half-undressed Kylo, pinning his hands over his head, Kylo’s face save for his mouth covered by his own tunic. Hux began rutting down hard against Kylo and slipped his tongue between the waiting lips. The Knight sucked the appendage in eagerly. 

Too soon Kylo began shifting his arms under Hux’s grip. Fighting off a sigh of disappointment Hux reclined back, allowing Kylo to disrobe properly. The barrier their pants were providing was becoming entirely too thick. Hux rose to his feet and as he did Kylo rose to a sitting position. Kylo’s hands found his hips. He was ready to feel cold air on his thighs and instead Hux felt Kylo’s mouth nuzzling into the crotch of pants. It was warm and muted and made the muscles in his thighs tighten. It continued for less than half a minute before Hux urgently pressed Kylo back and dragged his pants and underclothes down to his knees. 

Kylo’s mouth was on him in an instant and Hux’s brain hummed pleasantly, finding that it had very, very little to complain about in this situation. Kylo was a quick learner. Hux wondered, a bit treacherously, if he’d been looking up holovids about how to give better head. Not that Hux had ever done anything like that. Something happened with Kylo’s tongue and the underside of Hux’s dick and Hux gasped out, ragged. The Damn Hand was creeping up and massaging the tender flesh under the curve of Hux’s ass, drifting around to his inner thigh. Hux dragged his fingernails across Kylo’s scalp and pulled his hair just enough for Kylo to glance up at him and oh shit, oh shit. 

Kylo pulled his mouth off of Hux’s cock but continued mouthing the twitching flesh around it. 

“Kylo,” Hux breathed out heavily. He felt Kylo’s lips spread in a smirk against his skin and Hux pressed his fingertips against Kylo’s head. After a moment Kylo went back to the ground, supporting himself on his forearms. Hux kicked his clothing away, a bit more forcefully than was necessary as they got caught around his boots. Kylo was watching him hungrily, shifting his own pants down to mid-thigh. Hux stopped their progress by retaking his position straddling Kylo’s hips. “I take it you came prepared?” Kylo nodded silently, digging into a pocket and producing a bottle. Hux snatched it from him, his desire overwhelming his ability to play coy, and flicked open the cap. Kylo went to remove his pants but Hux stopped him with a glare. 

Hux coated his fingers in the slick substance and, fighting to silence the part of his mind that was having a fit, slid his index finger into himself. He disliked doing this to himself but Kylo went wide-eyed and his lips parted and maybe it wasn’t that bad to see the Knight frozen under him. It actually made it slightly easier to stretch himself, knowing what touches were coming and what to expect. Hux wriggled in a second finger and kept his eyes firmly on Kylo’s. 

“Fuck Hux,” and his tone was almost _reverent_. Hux’s cock twitched at the sound. Kylo began touching himself, eyes glued on Hux’s face as the thinner man prepared himself. He took up the discarded lube and spread a great amount over himself. Hux extricated his fingers from his own body and, after pumping Kylo once, twice, began to sink down onto the other man’s dick. The stretch burned but it was nothing Hux hadn’t experienced before. Kylo’s hands found Hux’s knees and he rubbed circles with his palms up Hux’s thighs as he sank. 

Kylo dropped his jaw open and groaned when Hux was fully seated. Hux rested his hands on Kylo’s abdomen and began to lift himself slowly. He dropped down hard, rubbing the head of Kylo’s dick against his prostate and Hux gasped. Hux composed himself and then started slowly, Kylo doing next to nothing on the floor besides enjoying the show and developing a sore back. Hux rolled his hips in a circle and began riding Kylo in earnest. After a moment of watching the General bounce on him Kylo reached out a hand and caught Hux’s cock, tugging it with considerably more force than Hux had been expecting. 

Hux made a rather high noise through his nose and caught Kylo’s forearm with a hand. He needed to ground himself with something because Kylo was beginning to thrust up into him and the angle was perfect. Their hips met thrust for thrust and for about a minute and a half the silence in the room was elbowed aside by heavy panting and skin hitting skin. Kylo then shifted, hand leaving Hux’s cock so that both palms could grip at the narrow hips. He brought his upper body up in a half crunch, his leg movement hindered by his pants still around his thighs. Not being able to think much beyond animal instinct to complete the task at hand, Hux barely acknowledged the change in position. He continued to drive himself down on Kylo’s lap, desperate for more. More. 

Kylo’s mouth was on his neck, his jaw, his ear. His hand was back to pumping Hux’s cock and Hux exhaled Kylo’s name heavily. Hux’s hands found Kylo’s shoulders, the back of his neck, his hair, his ribs; Hux was losing himself slowly. The repeated stabbing against his prostate, combined with the hand on his dick and now Kylo was kissing him, swallowing the sounds he couldn’t stop. Some part of Hux’s mind that hadn’t been reduced to gel recognized that Kylo was staring at him and saying something. It surfaced just long enough to catch:

“--Fuck, you feel so good,” before it dove back down again to bury itself deep in Hux’s consciousness. Hux fought himself to hold out longer. He was sweating and everything was tense and he didn’t feel like he could breathe properly and he wanted it to last forever. Part of his mind was back to being delirious and it was spinning manically. 

Forever? What a ridiculous thought, it said. Can’t be Emperor like this. They’d never let you make Kylo Ren’s lap into a throne. 

I’m the Emperor, Hux’s pleasure-fried brain shot back. I’ll do whatever the hell I damn well please. 

Kylo had wrapped an arm fully around Hux now, holding their chests tightly together. Hux was moving his hips frenetically, small keening noises leaving his mouth every time Kylo came into contact with that tight organ inside him. Kylo leaned back until he was flat against the floor again and quickened his hand’s pace. 

Kylo’s fingers twisted fiercely into Hux’s hips, trying to still the General’s movements and failing. He came low and throaty, twitching against the gyrations of the man riding him. Hux closed his eyes against the searing, liquid heat and the feeling of being filled deep inside. After a moment more he could feel Kylo softening inside of him and silently urged Kylo’s hand to keep moving. When it began to slow Hux cursed, far louder than he had any attention of being, and pushed Kylo’s hand away to finish himself off. He was so close.  
Kylo caught his wrist and pulled it away and Hux was three milliseconds away from outright punching Kylo Ren in the throat when the stronger man was moving again. He pulled Hux to rise up onto his knees—Hux was practically shaking—and Kylo took him deep into his throat. The Knight’s fingers slipped into Hux and pressed too hard against his prostate. Kylo pulled back just as Hux came and the General spilled himself onto Kylo’s lips and chin. He continued to hit deep inside Hux, drawing the other’s orgasm out until Hux could no longer stand and all but collapsed onto his knees. 

Kylo caught him bodily and held him close as Hux fought to catch his breath. Hux’s brain was functioning just enough to begin foggily groping for something to clean Kylo’s face off with. His hand fell on his pants, did not linger there, and moved to Kylo’s tunic. Kylo allowed Hux to wipe his face (semi) clean, watching Hux with an almost dreamy expression. 

The dreamy expression faltered.

“Is that mine?” 

“What, do you think I would wear something like this?” Hux made a vague gesture with the now cum stained fabric. Kylo landed an open palm smack on Hux’s backside making Hux yelp. 

“What am I supposed to wear out of here?” Kylo demanded. 

Who says you ever have to leave? No. Bad brain. Stop that. 

Go shirtless. Hux entertained that thought for longer than he would like to admit. Then he sighed. 

“Take my coat,” he said muzzily, laying his forehead on Kylo’s shoulder. “It should do a fair job of hiding your pants as well,” Kylo made a noise of annoyance but made no move to get up. They were content like that together for far too long. When Kylo’s legs began to fall asleep they moved back onto Hux’s bed. Where Hux held Kylo in his arms for a bit, then rolled onto his back and Kylo nuzzled against his neck. Hux’s hands kneaded into Kylo’s back, soothing where it had been pressed awkwardly against the ground. They were content like _that_ together for just the right amount of time. 

And then they fell asleep. And woke up after significantly too much time.

It was the shrill beeping of Hux’s alarm that woke them. Kylo blinked the sleep from his eyes as Hux was smacking his mouth in distaste at the flavor of sleeping with his mouth open. Then Kylo vaulted from the bed like a gymnast, letting loose a stream of profanity; he nearly slipped on his own discarded tunic. 

“Where’s your coat?” Kylo was sending out waves of fury. Not necessarily towards anything or anyone, he was just furious in general. 

“The closet. Where do you keep your clothes?” Hux sat up and realized he was still nude and smelled of sweat and old sex. He wrinkled his nose in revulsion. Kylo glared at him and tore through Hux’s closet until he found the great coat. Hux watched, not quite forming any opinions about the situation—he didn’t have to be anywhere for twenty more minutes—as Kylo slung the coat over his shoulders, snatched up his tunic, practically slammed his helmet over his head and made for the door.

“I’ll bring this back,” he offered. Hux rolled onto his stomach.

“I’ll come get it, tonight,” he replied lazily. The afterglow was not dispersing and he hadn’t gotten around to analyzing why. Kylo nodded, once, and slipped out of the room. Hux allowed himself a moment or two more of laying on his stomach before he rolled out of bed. His limbs felt loose and his head was light and a quick glance at his comstation told him that a meeting was scheduled to confirm labor contracts. After a shower and shave Hux left his room with a vaguely paranoid feeling that it was going to be a good day. It was a good feeling. 

He hoped, in a small secret place in his heart, that it would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Ladyshivs over on Tumblr if you want to come yell Kylux things at me ;)


End file.
